Rio Re-Do
by Steeler Santa
Summary: The whole gang is back in this whole new story that I've came up with. The story will have some new characters in it. So please enjoy the story. Rated M for Violence, Language, showing of Rum & Guns, and Sexual Themes.
1. New place

**Okay I'm sorry I didn't know that it posted the story on there. I am sorry for any confusion that I made. I'm new here. To this whole thing I still don't understand, but I'll get a hang of it. But for now... For Rio and Rio characters I DO NOT OWN THEM. But I own my own. Also this story gives a lot of spoilers, if you didn't see the movie. O.K. I talked enough now. ITS PARTY TIME.**

* * *

It's a wonderful morning in the jungles of Brazil. Deep in the jungles all the birds are gathering up to sing a song about their wonderful home. Starts off with the beginning beat. Then all the birds all pop out and start to sing and dance. But there is just a youngster in a tree hollow, alone, that needs to wake up still.

The youngster is a baby blue spix macaw. His parents must have went out to get food or something. Well the music of the birds woke him up. Before he woke he was dancing in his sleep by swaying his tail back and forth. He open one eye then both and seen his tail swaying. Next he heard the music coming from outside. He walked wobbly to the hollows rim, and looked out it a seen a bunch of birds singing and dancing. And he started dancing to the music.

He then seen a mother throw out two of her children. The two went pass him. He was very worried about the two, but he lost it when the two flew up to join their mother.

He was determined to fly. So he stretched his wings as far as he could. But then all the birds were caught in nets, traps, and cages. All the commotion scared the little bird and made him trip and fall down to the ground. Lucky for him there were leaves on the ground to catch him. He looked up and wandered what happened to everyone. He was very scared. Then out of no where a cage falls on him and gets him stuck inside the cage. He then was loaded up on a plane going to america along with the other birds too.

They landed inside an airport. There they were loaded into the back of a delivery van. There the delivery van takes off to somewhere the birds have never been to.

The little chick was very scared. He was put into a wooded crate. At the bottom of this wooded crate was a blanket. He wasn't paying when they put another bird with them. He heard a _thud _ then he turned around and seen another bird in front of him. The bird looked like him, but the bird was just a bit taller than him.

Then they were loaded onto the back of a delivery van. The driver got into the van and drove off going who knows where.

_**Later that**_ _**day**_

They were traveling in some new place. An it was cold. The driver had the music on high and wasn't really paying attention to the road at all. Up ahead was a traffic light. It just changed to a Red light on the driver's road. The driver looked up for a meer second and notice the Red light. The driver slams on the brakes. The van is only sliding a bit. It hits something and a crate falls out. The driver doesn't even notice and drives on.

The birds inside the crate are okay. The two male baby chicks are very scared now. They are very cold too. They both hear foot steps coming now. The lid of the chicks box comes off. A little girl's face comes into view. She has glasses on, a pink coat, and she has red hair. She picks both of them up on one finger.

"Shh...shh. Its okay. Its okay. I'll take care of both of you." The little girl said. She then puts them close to her face. Kind of like a small hug. The two small chicks nuzzled against her cheek. The little girl takes them home to show her parents.

Her parents say yes, but it will take a lot of responsibility. She feed, taught, and helped them. They have a lot of getting use to living in this new place.

* * *

**Well there you go. Are you happy. Cause you better be. OKAY YOU BETTER REVIEW OR P.M. ME OR I... uh ummm...OR I... uh... OR I'LL TURN INTO THE GRINCH AN HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU REVIEW! I'm only kidding around. Well... I'll update soon mates. ****And I say this once.**

**STEELER SANTA IS OUT OF THE HOUSE! :()}§**


	2. Welcome to Minnesota

**OKAY! Steeler Santa is back. So I believe that I left off our two little blue macaws at in this cold new place and is taken home to some little girls house and kepted as pets or campanions. I'm going somewhere this weekend so I'm not going to update until I get back. So I get blabbered enough. ITS PARTY TIME!**

* * *

It was a new day in this new place. And it was like that for the next fifteen years ahead.

Pictures on the wall tell you what happened for the next fifteen years. There was a picture of the bigger and smaller blue macaws having a little birthday with the little, but she looks like she's at least ten or nine. The next the picture was with the bigger blue macaw, a little bit bigger, with a 30-30 rifle in his arms and beside him was a whitetail deer that has been shot. On the frame of the picture, a name is craved on a little plate it says, _"12/10/19__99, Moose Lake Minnesota, Micah's first deer." _The next picture is in a bedroom on a night stand. It has the little girl in it, but she's in her late 20's, a book store was in the back, and she had both blue macaws on her shoulder. On the frame of the picture it said, _"Best Friends." _

In the bedroom was a young lady sleeping in her bed. Her alarm clock started to go off. She mummbled a few words before she rolled over to her side, and started pushing buttons on the alarm clock.

"Stupied clock." She mummbled. She then pulled the cord out, and seen it. But it didn't stop the noise. "Huh?" She said hearing a car alarm sound above her. She seen it was her trusty friend Blu. She pressed his beak lightly. He stopped making the noise and made a car door locking sound. He then put her glasses on for her, and she said "Morning Blu." Scratching him lightly under his chin.

She got out of bed, and got dressed for today. She let Blu hop on to her arm, and she and him got ready for the day. They brushed their teeth, ate breakfast, and got ready for a new day in Linda's bookstore.

"Hey Blu?" She asked him. He looked up at her. "Is Micah up yet?" She asked him. He thought about it for a second then shook his head in no. "Well then, can you go and wake him up for me Blu? Please." She asked hoping he would do it. He nodded in yes.

Blu went up stairs to wake up Micah. When he got to Micah's nest. He found him sleeping in his nest. He quitely made his way over to Micah. He tripped over something, and heard Micah mummble something then went back to sleep. Blu was happy that he did not wake him up right now because Micah is a bit far sighted, so he can't see that far. Plus, Micah sleep's with a 44. Magnum right beside him. (**Note, Micah's guns are his size, but there customized guns just for him.) **Blu quitely went right beside Micah and nudged him softly with his beak.

"Micah? Its time to wake up." Blu said in a quite voice. It only gave Micah a second to stir from his slummber. He yawned for a second then striched his wings for a second too. He turned to Blu and said nothing. He turned and grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"Morning Blu, is it just another wonderful day here in Minnesota?" Micah said with a bit of happiness.

Blu was just confuse. Micah was usually grouchy or mad, but bearly nice. "Micah are you okay? Do you need to see Linda?" Blu asked worried.

"No Blu I don't need to see Linda." Micah chuckled.

"Well okay. Just come down stairs when your ready." Blu said walking back down stairs. Micah then got up out of his nest and walked to the bottom of the top railing. Then climbed up it and slid all the way down


End file.
